A Broken Peace
by DARWIN51
Summary: Brennan and Booth's son witnesses a murder. Now, to ensure his safety, they must put him in witness protection, even if that means they don't get to see him. But what happens when even that fails?


The day was bright, though the clouds were plenty on that typical Friday afternoon as hundreds of kids clambered out of Anderson Park High School, being either completely social or very anti-social, as teenage years tend to lean towards one end or another.

Not a particularly large boy, but strong if needed be was a certain child who decided to walk home that chilly afternoon. The son of an agent and anthropologist, he had more than his share of book and street smarts; he knew how to take care of himself. As his dad would say "You can't scare away a bully with a biology lesson" and as his mother would often counter "You can't get into a good college by showing off your muscles". So he tried to do his best to please both ends of that argument, but it was tough, and he knew he was lucky that his parents would love him either way.

"Yo Cayden, wait up!"

The boy turned to see his optimistic yet dangerous friend Mikey pushing towards him on his skateboard. Mikey stopped up next to Cayden and flipped his skateboard to his hand. "T'sup?" Mikey asked.

"Not much, except I am one thousand percent dead." Cayden replied casually. Mikey squinted at his face, then squished Cayden's nose.

"I dunno man, you look fine to me." Mikey joked.

"Not for long. Look what I got on my Trig test. My parents will so kill me." He pulled a sheet out of his bag and Mikey took it.

"D minus? They'll be pretty pissed, but I guess they'll understand." After all, Mikey and Cayden's parents were pretty close.

"Yeah, they'd understand, except I was playing Call of Duty when I was supposed to be studying, I told them I knew it all."

"Whatever. I'll catch up with you later, I gotta go." Mikey dismissed himself.

Cayden took his time walking, noticing every bird chirp, signaling the end of winter was near, though the slush and black lined snow piles in various, covering the soggy, thawing grass underneath did nothing to help. Bored, he kicked at a chunk of slush and watched it skitter across the ground. He approached it again and kicked it and did the same until he accidentally kicked it into the path of an oncoming car. _FWOOSH_ the breeze from the car ruffled his hair and he almost didn't hear it.

"What the hell, you promised you would have it!"  
>"Hey, thug, step down, we'll handle this one." An accent said.<br>Cayden neared the alley it was coming from, then contemplated going to see what was up.  
>"Kill him."<br>"What? No! Please!"  
>"He's useless and can't be trusted."<p>

Cayden ducked behind a garbage can and peered around the corner. A man in a velvet suit gently took a fancy looking gun out of a case. Cayden wasn't big on guns, although his father had taught him a thing or two, but Cayden immediately recognized the sleek black style and gently curved figure of the gun. It was a Walther PPK straight out of James Bond. _Holy shit!_ He thought. The man brought the gun to the other man's head and

BLAM

shot him point-blank, execution style. Cayden gasped, but quickly clamped his hand over his mouth. Fortunately, they didn't notice. He let out a careful breath, and started to leave. His shoelace was caught under the garbage can he was hiding under, and it tipped as he tried to get up.

"What the… Hey you!"

Cayden stared at the man for a moment, then ran like his life depended on it, because it did. He heard voices of confusion for a moment, then "Get the kid!" Cayden leapt over a pile of snow then tripped over a bump in the side walk while trying to catch his balance from the jump. He rolled on his shoulder and over his back. The bits of ice on the ground dug into him like shards of broken glass. The men were gaining on him fast. He got up and tossed his backpack behind him to slow them down. Of course, since they weren't bears, it didn't work.

He rounded the corner to his house and stumbled up the front walk. He blasted through the door so fast he thought he would break it. He slammed it behind him and locked it tight.

"Cayden?" His dad asked


End file.
